Moonlight Elegy
by Black Lunalite
Summary: Seperti cahaya bulan dalam kegelapan malam, dia hanya bisa meratap dalam kegelapan. Bersinar dalam diam, seperti sebuah elegi dalam keramaian. / NamJin, MonJin, BL, AU. OOC! / Inspired by Suga, Seokjin and Jungkook - So Far Away


Namjoon menggigit filter rokoknya dengan jari yang aktif menulis sesuatu di notes yang terbuka di hadapannya. Sesekali dia akan menggeleng pelan, memiringkan kepalanya, dan juga mencoret kata yang sudah tertulis di _notes_ nya.

Dan jika Namjoon sudah melakukan itu, maka dia akan menggerutu pelan, menghisap rokoknya sebentar lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya menulis sesuatu di kertas itu. Jika sudah terlalu banyak coretan di kertasnya, maka Namjoon akan merobeknya, meremasnya menjadi bola kemudian melemparnya asal.

Pria berambut ungu itu mengerang pelan, dia membanting punggungnya ke sandaran kursi, menjepit rokok yang sejak tadi digigitnya dan menghisapnya. Pandangan mata Namjoon tertuju pada jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul tiga dini hari.

Namjoon berdecak, mengambil rokok yang terselip di bibirnya kemudian mematikannya di asbak yang sudah penuh dengan puntung rokok lainnya. Namjoon terbatuk pelan, dia berdehem untuk membersihkan tenggorokannya yang terasa kering karena apa yang masuk ke tenggorokannya sejak berjam-jam lalu hanyalah asap rokok penuh nikotin.

Masih sambil mengusap-usap lehernya, Namjoon berdiri dan meraih jaketnya, memutuskan bahwa dia harus keluar dari studio tempatnya bekerja atau mungkin dia akan benar-benar menjadi gila di sana. Namjoon memakai jaketnya kemudian mengambil kunci mobilnya di atas meja, dia butuh pulang dan tidur, dia memiliki jadwal rapat dengan agensi tempatnya bekerja jam empat sore hari ini dan Namjoon harus tampil dalam keadaan segar atau agensinya akan membicarakan hal buruk tentangnya.

Ketika Namjoon keluar dari ruangannya, dia melihat koridor yang sudah sangat sepi, hanya ada seorang petugas kebersihan yang sedang mengepel di ujung koridor. Namjoon memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana _jeans_ kumalnya dan berjalan menyusuri koridor untuk menuju _basement_ tempat dia memarkir mobilnya.

Langkahnya agak gontai karena lelah, tapi Namjoon membiarkannya, dia berusaha mempertahankan kesadarannya setidaknya sampai dia tiba di apartemennya untuk tidur. Sial, dia sudah bekerja nyaris dua puluh empat jam tanpa tidur sedikitpun, wajar jika setiap sel dalam tubuhnya sudah menjerit kelelahan.

Namjoon berhasil tiba di mobilnya dengan selamat dan bergegas menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Dia merasa bersyukur jalan raya di dini hari seperti ini biasanya sepi, dia bisa memacu kendaraannya secepat mungkin karena saat ini yang Namjoon butuhkan adalah tidur, tidur, dan tidur.

Mobilnya keluar dari gedung agensinya dengan mulus dan Namjoon segera memacunya dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi. Dia sama sekali tidak merasa khawatir karena orang bodoh macam apa yang masih berkeliaran di jam tiga pagi?

Jarak antara apartemennya dan gedung agensi tempatnya bekerja memang tidak terlalu jauh, mungkin sekitar tiga puluh menit dengan menggunakan mobil. Tapi kali ini Namjoon bertekad untuk sampai di apartemennya dalam waktu sepuluh menit karena dia benar-benar lelah.

Sial, Namjoon butuh tidur secepatnya.

Namjoon berbelok di sebuah tikungan dan matanya membulat saat seseorang sedang berada di tengah jalan untuk menyeberang. Namjoon memang tidak memperhatikan lampu lalu lintas sedikitpun karena dia yakin dia tidak akan berpapasan dengan kendaraan lain di jalan sepi ini.

Namjoon mencoba menghindari orang itu namun karena kecepatan mobilnya terlalu tinggi, dia terlambat untuk mengubah arah kemudi dan orang itu tertabrak dengan cukup keras. Beruntungnya dia karena Namjoon berhasil mengerem mobilnya setelah menghantam tubuh orang itu satu kali.

Pupil Namjoon masih bergetar karena terkejut, dia menarik napas dalam dan mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri kemudian setelah merasa cukup tenang, Namjoon bergegas melompat keluar dari mobilnya dan menghampiri sosok yang terbaring di aspal.

Namjoon meringis melihat darah yang mengaliri tubuh sosok itu, dia mengambil ponselnya dan bergegas menghubungi ambulans, nyaris berteriak saat mengatakan lokasi tempatnya berada dan setelahnya Namjoon kembali menunduk untuk menatap sosok yang terbaring tidak sadarkan diri di aspal.

Dan sialnya Namjoon tidak bodoh untuk menyadari betapa seriusnya luka pria itu.

Iya, sosok yang ditabrak Namjoon adalah seorang pria.

"Maafkan aku, siapapun dirimu." Namjoon berbisik rendah pada sosok yang berlumuran darah di bawah kakinya.

* * *

.

/

.

* * *

 **Moonlight Elegy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a BTS** _ **Fanfiction**_

 _ **by**_

 **Black Lunalite**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warn!**

 _ **BL, AU, OOC, Fiction!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Inspired by Suga, Seokjin, and Jungkook – So Far Away**_

* * *

.

/

.

* * *

Namjoon tersentak bangun dari tidurnya saat alarmnya berbunyi nyaring di atas kepalanya. Dia mengerang pelan, meraih ponselnya yang menjeritkan alarm kemudian mematikannya. Masih dengan mata yang setengah tertutup, Namjoon melirik jam yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

Pukul 12 siang. Dia masih punya waktu empat jam sampai rapatnya dengan agensi tempatnya bekerja.

Namjoon bergerak bangun seraya menggaruk rambutnya, membuat bed hairnya semakin berantakan. Dia menggerak-gerakkan lehernya yang kaku kemudian menghela napas pelan.

Semalam, setelah mengantar pria yang ditabraknya ke rumah sakit, Namjoon segera kembali ke apartemennya karena dia benar-benar butuh tidur. Namjoon hanya mengurus administrasi pria itu karena kelihatannya kondisinya buruk sehingga para dokter bergegas mengurusnya.

Namjoon menghela napas lagi, memikirkan dia baru saja menabrak orang lain membuatnya semakin pusing. Dia tidak berniat menghindari tanggung jawabnya, dia berjanji bahwa dia akan mengurus pria yang ditabraknya semalam hingga dia benar-benar sehat dan semoga saja setelah itu dia tidak akan menuntut Namjoon.

Bola mata Namjoon menatap sekitar kamarnya, kamarnya berantakan. Sangat. Tentu saja, mengingat dia yang jarang sekali menghabiskan waktu untuk membereskan apartemennya, waktunya habis untuk bekerja di studio, memproduksi melodi baru, untuk kemudian dia olah menjadi sebuah lagu.

"Sial, aku butuh mandi dan makan." Namjoon bergumam pelan, dia menggaruk kepalanya sekali lagi kemudian melangkah ke dalam kamar mandi di kamarnya.

Setelah mandi, Namjoon berjalan menuju dapur untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa dimakan, namun yang dia temukan di kulkasnya hanyalah botol-botol air mineral dan beberapa kaleng bir. Namjoon benar-benar tidak memperhatikan isi kulkasnya dan dalam hatinya dia berniat untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan untuk disimpan di kulkasnya.

Pria itu melirik ke arah jam dinding, hari semakin siang dan waktunya menuju rapat semakin tipis. Namjoon akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengambil dompet dan kunci mobilnya di kamar kemudian keluar dari apartemennya. Dia berjalan dengan langkah santai seraya mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dari bungkusnya dan menyulutnya dengan pemantik yang selalu dibawa Namjoon kemanapun.

Namjoon bergerak masuk ke mobilnya dan menyalakan mesinnya, dia bermaksud untuk mengemudikannya ke rumah makan terdekat namun tiba-tiba saja dia teringat mengenai sosok yang ditabraknya semalam. Namjoon menggigit filter rokoknya, memutar kemudi dan akhirnya mengarahkan mobilnya menuju rumah sakit tempat orang itu berada.

Ketika Namjoon tiba di sana, dia harus bertanya-tanya terlebih dahulu sampai akhirnya para perawat mengetahui siapa yang dimaksud olehnya dan memberikan nomor kamarnya pada Namjoon.

Namjoon berjalan menuju kamar yang dimaksud dan tangannya terangkat untuk mengetuk pintu. Namjoon mendengar suara pelan yang menjawab ' _Masuk_ ,' dan Namjoon pun membuka pintu.

Ketika Namjoon masuk ke dalam, dia tertegun. Karena yang duduk di brankar rumah sakit itu adalah seorang pria dengan rambut berwarna coklat lembut dan poni yang menutupi dahi, pipinya agak gemuk dan bibirnya sangat tebal, kulitnya halus dan berwarna putih alami. Namun bukan itu yang membuatnya tertegun, yang membuat Namjoon tertegun adalah perban tebal yang menutupi kedua mata pria itu.

"Siapa? Apa kau perawatku tadi pagi?" pria itu bertanya dengan suara halusnya, "Apa sekarang sudah jam minum obat atau sejenisnya?"

"A-aku.." Namjoon berujar serak dan dia berdehem keras untuk membersihkan tenggorokannya, "Aku Kim Namjoon.."

Pria yang duduk di brankar itu memiringkan kepalanya, "Ya, aku Kim Seokjin."

"Aku orang yang menabrakmu semalam."

Dan Namjoon menyesal mengatakan itu karena dia bisa melihat Seokjin tersentak, dia meremas-remas jari yang berada di pangkuannya dan Namjoon berjalan untuk menghampirinya.

"Maaf, aku.." Namjoon memulai, dia sudah menyusun berbagai penjelasan dalam kepalanya untuk Seokjin namun suara Seokjin menghentikannya.

"Keluar," Seokjin berujar dingin, jarinya masih saling meremas satu sama lain dengan kuat.

Namjoon terdiam, dia menghela napas pelan kemudian berjalan keluar dari ruang rawat Seokjin.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Dia buta. Sepertinya saat tertabrak kacamatanya menghantam sesuatu yang keras, menghancurkan kacamata yang digunakannya dan itu mengakibatkan korneanya tertusuk kaca dari sana. Selain dari kebutaannya, luka-luka lainnya yang diterimanya hanyalah memar tulang rusuk, memar di pelipis, dan lecet di sana-sini. Aku menduga anda sudah mencoba menghindarinya karena luka yang diterimanya memang tidak terlalu parah, kecuali untuk bagian mata, tentunya.**_

Namjoon memainkan pulpen di tangannya dengan pandangan mata kosong, dia masih memikirkan ucapan dokter mengenai kondisi Seokjin. Terlebih lagi ketika pihak rumah sakit mengaku dia belum menghubungi keluarga Seokjin karena ponsel Seokjin dalam kondisi terkunci, Seokjin yang sudah sadar tidak memberitahu kata sandi untuk membuka ponselnya, sebaliknya, dia malah meminta pihak rumah sakit untuk tidak menghubungi orangtuanya.

"Namjoon, kau mendengarku?"

Namjoon tersentak, dia bergerak menatap ke arah asal suara dan melihat CEO agensinya sedang menatapnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Namjoon menggaruk pelipisnya, " _Uuh_ , ya. Lagu baru untuk _comeback_. Oke."

"Kau terlihat tidak fokus. Kembalikan konsentrasimu karena kita memiliki banyak pekerjaan."

Namjoon mengangguk seadanya, tidak terlalu mendengarkan apapun yang diucapkan oleh CEO agensinya. "Apa aku bisa pergi sekarang?"

"Ya, kau bisa pergi."

Namjoon mengangguk singkat dan bergegas berdiri lalu melangkah keluar dari ruang rapat agensinya, dia mengacak rambutnya seraya berjalan menyusuri koridor gedung agensinya. Perutnya bergemuruh dan Namjoon baru ingat dia belum makan apapun sejak pagi.

Kaki-kaki panjangnya berhenti melangkah saat Namjoon melihat sebuah vending _machine_ , dia bergegas menghampiri _vending machine_ itu, berdiri di belakang dua orang yang Namjoon yakini adalah _trainee_.

"Kau sudah dengar? Katanya Seokjin tidak datang ke latihan hari ini."

Dahi Namjoon berkerut saat mendengar nama yang disebutkan oleh salah satu _trainee_.

 _Seokjin?_

"Yah, aku tahu. Pelatih Im marah sekali karena dia tidak muncul, padahal dia yang masih membutuhkan banyak latihan menari karena tariannya buruk sekali, tapi dia malah tidak datang."

"Haha, aku tahu itu. Pelatih Seo memang jatuh cinta pada suaranya, tapi jika dia tidak bisa menari, itu percuma. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa didebutkan dalam grup kalau dia tidak bisa menari?"

Kedua _trainee_ yang berdiri di hadapan Namjoon tertawa dan entah kenapa ini membuat Namjoon agak kesal.

"Hei," Namjoon berujar dingin dan kedua _trainee_ itu tersentak, mereka berdua menoleh ke arah Namjoon dan seketika itu juga mereka memucat ketakutan. Namjoon adalah produser terbaik agensi sekaligus pemegang saham yang cukup besar, wajar jika kedua _trainee_ itu ketakutan jika mengingat peran Namjoon di agensi.

"Seokjin yang kalian maksud itu, apakah dia adalah Kim Seokjin?" tanya Namjoon.

Kedua _trainee_ itu mengangguk serempak.

"Dia _trainee_ di sini?"

Kedua _trainee_ itu mengangguk lagi, "Dia sudah menjadi _trainee_ selama tujuh tahun."

Namjoon mengumpat dalam mulutnya, sialan, seolah ini tidak bisa bertambah buruk, seseorang yang ditabraknya adalah salah satu _trainee_ di agensinya.

"Oke, terima kasih." Namjoon berujar cepat kemudian dia berjalan meninggalkan kedua _trainee_ yang diam-diam menghela napas lega saat Namjoon berlalu dari hadapan mereka.

Namjoon tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalam kepalanya, tapi dia butuh meyakinkan dirinya bahwa seseorang yang ditabraknya semalam memang Kim Seokjin, _trainee_ di agensinya.

Namjoon memang tidak pernah akrab dengan _trainee_ , dia produser, bukan pelatih vokal, orang yang bekerja bersamanya hanyalah para _idol_ , bukan _trainee_. Dan dia terkenal sebagai produser paling dingin dan tidak akrab dengan _trainee_ , karena Namjoon memang berprinsip untuk tidak dekat dengan para _trainee_ atau mungkin saja para _trainee_ itu akan memanfaatkannya untuk bisa debut.

Namjoon membuka pintu ruangan CEO agensinya dalam satu hentakan keras. "Aku butuh profil salah satu _trainee_." ujar Namjoon langsung.

CEO agensinya menutup berkas yang sedang dibacanya, "Ketuk pintu dulu, Namjoon."

" _Nah_ , aku tidak punya banyak waktu, Hoseok. Aku butuh profilnya, sekarang."

Hoseok, CEO agensi sekaligus teman baik Namjoon itu menghela napas pelan. "Siapa?"

"Kim Seokjin,"

Dahi Hoseok berkerut, "Kim Seokjin?" Hoseok mengetik sesuatu di komputernya kemudian melambaikan tangannya untuk memanggil Namjoon. "Kim Seokjin yang ini?"

Namjoon berjalan menghampiri meja Hoseok dan membungkuk di belakangnya, dia bisa melihat profil lengkap Kim Seokjin di sana, bahkan foto Seokjin juga terlampir. Itu Seokjin, Seokjin yang sama dengan Seokjin yang sekarang berada di rumah sakit.

Namjoon sangat yakin, dia tidak akan melupakan kulit halus dan putih serta bibir yang unik itu.

Itu Seokjin.

Namjoon mengumpat dengan lancarnya sehingga Hoseok menoleh, "Ada apa, sih?"

"Aku menabraknya." Namjoon menuding wajah Seokjin di layar, "Aku membuatnya buta."

Mata Hoseok membulat, "KAU APA?!"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Namjoon berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit lagi, dia bermaksud untuk mengatakan pada Seokjin bahwa dia adalah Kim Namjoon, salah satu produser di agensi tempat Seokjin menjadi trainee.

Namjoon tidak yakin reaksi Seokjin siang tadi adalah karena dia mengenali Namjoon ataukah karena dia memang membenci Namjoon yang sudah membuatnya buta.

Tapi intinya, apapun itu, Namjoon berharap Seokjin tidak marah padanya.

Namjoon membuka pintu ruang rawat Seokjin dan dia melihat Seokjin duduk dalam diam di brankarnya, jendela di sebelah tempat tidurnya terbuka dan Namjoon bisa melihat bulan yang bersinar terang dari jendela.

"Suster? Ada apa?" ujar Seokjin.

"Aku bukan perawat." Namjoon membuka suara dan dia bisa melihat Seokjin menegang. "Tenang, aku tidak bermaksud jahat padamu." Namjoon berjalan semakin dekat ke brankar Seokjin, "Apa kau mengenaliku?"

"Apakah aku harus?"

"Aku Kim Namjoon, produser di agensi tempatmu menjadi _trainee_."

Seokjin tersentak lagi, dia menggigiti bibirnya. "K-kau benar-benar Kim Namjoon yang itu?" bisiknya.

"Ya, itu aku."

"A-apakah.. a-apakah aku.."

"Kau tetap menjadi _trainee_ di agensi, aku yang mengatakan pada Hoseok untuk tetap seperti itu."

"T-tapi aku buta.."

"Ya, tapi aku penyebab kebutaanmu, aku memiliki kuasa yang cukup untuk membuatmu tetap menjadi _trainee_ di sana." Namjoon menghela napas pelan, "Aku juga akan berusaha mencari donor mata untukmu, kecelakaan kemarin sepenuhnya salahku. Aku ceroboh."

"I-itu.."

"Kau tidak perlu merasa sungkan padaku hanya karena aku salah satu petinggi di agensi. Aku tetap bersalah, dan jika kau mau menuntutku, itu juga bukan masalah."

Seokjin menggeleng cepat, "T-tidak! Aku tidak berencana menuntutmu.."

Namjoon tersenyum tipis, "Terima kasih, sekarang, bisa beritahu dimana kau tinggal dan bagaimana caranya menghubungi orangtuamu?"

Seokjin menggeleng-geleng ribut, tangannya bergerak-gerak di atas selimutnya dan Namjoon refleks meraihnya.

"Jangan! Jangan katakan pada orangtuaku. Jangan!" Seokjin meremas tangan Namjoon yang menggenggam tangannya.

"Jangan katakan apapun pada mereka, atau ayahku akan benar-benar membunuhku."

Dahi Namjoon berkerut sempurna, dia ingin bertanya lebih lanjut, tapi melihat bagaimana gemetarnya tubuh Seokjin, Namjoon yakin Seokjin tidak memiliki kenangan yang bagus terkait orangtuanya terlebih ayahnya.

"Oke, aku tidak akan memberitahu ayahmu. Sekarang, dimana kau tinggal?"

"A-aku tinggal di agensi.."

"Kau apa?"

Seokjin tersentak pelan, "M-maaf, aku tahu _trainee_ tidak diperbolehkan tinggal di agensi. T-tapi aku tidak memiliki uang, uang kerja paruh waktuku hanya cukup untuk makan dan aku.. aku tidak bisa menyewa tempat."

"Ya, terserahmu lah. Tapi masalahnya, dimana kau tidur?"

Seokjin bergerak-gerak gelisah, "Aku tidur di mana saja, a-aku selalu membawa ransel berisi pakaianku. Dan koperku berada di loker stasiun."

Namjoon terperangah, kenyataan mengenai Seokjin benar-benar memukulnya. Seokjin tinggal di agensi, dan berdasarkan keterangan yang ada, Seokjin sudah menjadi _trainee_ selama tujuh tahun. Apakah itu berarti dia tinggal di agensi selama tujuh tahun ini?

"Kau benar-benar hanya tinggal di agensi?"

Seokjin menggigit sudut bibirnya, "Tidak juga, jika banyak pihak mulai curiga, aku akan pindah dan tidur di sauna untuk beberapa hari, atau mungkin beberapa minggu."

Namjoon masih terdiam, kepalanya berisi mengenai berbagai spekulasi mengenai bagaimana caranya Seokjin hidup selama ini.

"Sekarang, kau bisa tinggal di sini sampai kau sehat." Namjoon menunduk menatap tangannya yang ternyata masih bertautan dengan tangan Seokjin, "Dan setelah kau sehat, kau bisa tinggal di rumahku."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Namjoon tahu dia bodoh. Bodoh sekali.

Untuk apa dia mengajak Seokjin tinggal di rumahnya setelah dia sembuh nanti?

Namjoon tidak perlu melakukan itu. Bahkan sebenarnya Namjoon bisa saja mengirim Seokjin kembali ke kampung halamannya karena memiliki _trainee_ yang buta hanya akan menjadi beban di agensi. Hoseok sendiri sudah mengatakan bahwa dia akan menghapus Seokjin dari daftar _trainee_ karena dia memang tidak bisa menerima _trainee_ yang buta.

Tidak ada agensi manapun yang mau menerima _trainee_ yang masuk dalam kategori cacat.

Tapi anehnya, Namjoon sama sekali tidak berkeinginan untuk membuang Seokjin dari agensi. Bahkan dia yang menjamin Seokjin agar tetap terdaftar di agensi mengingat Seokjin rela datang ke Seoul sejak tujuh tahun lalu untuk menjadi penyanyi walaupun ditentang seluruh keluarganya.

Namjoon seperti melihat dirinya di dalam diri Seokjin. Dan karena itu dia tidak berniat membiarkan Seokjin sendirian.

Namjoon menghembuskan asap rokoknya ke udara, dia berpegangan di pagar pembatas balkon apartemennya. Seokjin sudah dirawat selama sepuluh hari dan berdasarkan keterangan dari dokter, Seokjin bisa keluar dari rumah sakit besok atau lusa.

Namjoon memang mengatakan dia akan membawa Seokjin untuk tinggal di rumahnya, tapi sekarang, setelah dipikirkan ulang, ini semua terasa salah bagi Namjoon. Terlebih lagi dia tidak bertemu Seokjin lagi setelah hari itu dikarenakan kesibukan Namjoon.

Bahkan hari ini adalah hari Namjoon mendapat libur setelah bekerja keras menyelesaikan lagu untuk _comeback_ salah satu _girlgroup_ asuhan agensinya.

Namjoon menghisap rokoknya lagi dan menghembuskan asapnya ke udara, sudah ada jutaan orang yang mengatakan rokok tidak bagus untuk tubuh dan seharusnya Namjoon berhenti merokok. Tapi ya apa boleh buat, kebiasaan merokok adalah cara Namjoon untuk mengatasi stress dan tekanan yang menerpanya.

Kepala Namjoon terangkat, menatap bulan yang bersinar terang di langit malam. Namjoon terpaku menatapnya, memperhatikan bagaimana terangnya bulan itu di tengah-tengah gelapnya langit malam.

Sesungguhnya, ada sesuatu tentang bulan yang selalu disukai Namjoon. Bagi Namjoon bulan seperti sosok individu yang absolut, berbeda dengan matahari yang memang superior sejak awal, bulan seperti sosok Beta yang memimpin dengan caranya sendiri, tenang, pendiam, namun tetap memimpin malam tanpa menunjukkan kesombongannya. Berbeda dengan matahari, si superior, si Alpha pemimpin yang sama sekali tidak malu-malu menunjukkan kehebatannya pada bumi.

Bulan seperti sosok yang pendiam dan tidak pernah menunjukkan kemarahannya pada dunia. Ya, memang benar keberadaan bulan membawa beberapa pengaruh untuk bumi, tapi sejauh ini tidak ada kehancuran yang terjadi akibat keberadaan bulan, tidak peduli apakah dia diperhatikan atau tidak, bulan tetap menjaga bumi, menjaga manusia di dalamnya.

Itu berbeda dari matahari yang bahkan sanggup menyebabkan kehancuran akibat panasnya kepada bumi. Matahari tidak pernah malu-malu menunjukkan kemarahannya, berbeda dengan bulan. Bulan pendiam, tenang, dan tidak pernah memikirkan apa pandangan orang lain padanya, dia bersinar dengan caranya sendiri. Sehingga yang terlihat darinya hanyalah sinarnya yang misterius, semua yang menatapnya tidak ada yang tahu, apa yang terjadi di dalam dirinya.

Namjoon mendecakkan lidahnya kemudian mematikan rokoknya di asbak terdekat. Dia tidak tahu apakah keputusannya untuk menerima Seokjin yang buta di rumahnya adalah keputusan yang tepat atau tidak.

Mungkin Namjoon hanya akan diam dan melihat bagaimana ini berkembang selanjutnya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Kau bisa memakai kamar ini," Namjoon membimbing Seokjin untuk masuk ke dalam kamar kosong yang berada di apartemennya. Seokjin masih tidak terbiasa dengan kondisinya yang sekarang, bahkan dia terus saja menggenggam tangan Namjoon sejak mereka keluar dari ruang rawatnya di rumah sakit hingga sekarang saat Seokjin sudah tiba di kamar barunya di rumah Namjoon.

Telapak tangan Seokjin bergerak meraba dinding kamarnya, "Terima kasih banyak, Tuan Kim."

"Namjoon," Namjoon berdehem, "Aku sudah berkali-kali mengatakan padamu untuk memanggilku Namjoon saja."

Seokjin tersenyum lebar, "Baiklah, terima kasih, Namjoon."

Seokjin memang buta, matanya tidak memancarkan apapun selain kekosongan dan kehampaan dari bola matanya. Tapi entah kenapa, Namjoon masih merasa bahwa Seokjin tetap cantik dengan itu, senyumnya indah sekali dan Namjoon hampir tidak mengerti kenapa agensinya tidak juga mendebutkan Seokjin.

"Aku harus pergi, di rumah ini ada pelayan yang akan membantumu berjalan-jalan di sekitar apartemen." Namjoon melambaikan tangannya, memberi isyarat agar pelayan yang dipekerjakannya sejak tiga hari belakangan datang mendekat.

"Ini Bibi Lee, dia yang akan membantumu di sini selama aku tidak ada." ujar Namjoon.

Bibi Lee melangkah maju dan menyentuh lengan Seokjin, Seokjin segera memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap bibi Lee dan meraba-raba tangannya. "Salam kenal, aku Seokjin."

"Salam kenal juga, Tuan Seokjin." Bibi Lee tersenyum pada Seokjin walaupun dia tahu Seokjin tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Baiklah, aku harus pergi sekarang." Namjoon berujar, perlahan melepaskan tangannya yang masih berada di genggaman tangan Seokjin yang lainnya.

Seokjin menoleh ke arah Namjoon dan kepalanya bergerak-gerak, mungkin mencari-cari ke arah mana dia sebaiknya menatap Namjoon karena dia tidak bisa melihatnya. Namjoon mengangap tindakan itu sangat lucu sehingga Namjoon bergerak menjepit dagu Seokjin dan mengangkatnya sedikit agar Seokjin benar-benar bisa menghadapnya.

"Ada apa?" ujar Namjoon.

"Oh! Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih. Dan hati-hati di jalan."

"Hmm, baiklah."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Namjoon menghubungi Bibi Lee setiap dia memiliki kesempatan untuk menanyakan kondisi Seokjin dan menurut keterangan dari pelayannya, Seokjin hanya berjalan-jalan ke sekeliling apartemennya untuk menghapal ruangannya.

Dia juga menghapal dapur Namjoon dengan baik karena Seokjin mengatakan kepada Bibi Lee bahwa dia suka memasak dan dia ingin memasak suatu hari nanti.

Namjoon mulai berpikir bahwa Seokjin adalah sosok yang baik, dia juga terlihat ceria dan kelihatannya dia sudah bisa menerima kondisi barunya dengan baik.

"Jadi, dia tinggal di rumahmu?" tanya Hoseok pada Namjoon yang baru saja selesai menghubungi Bibi Lee di rumah.

Namjoon mengangguk, "Kelihatannya dia baik."

"Sampai kapan kau akan membiarkannya di rumahmu?"

Dahi Namjoon berkerut, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau akan benar-benar membiarkan dia tinggal di rumahmu? Kau bahkan tidak mengenalnya."

"Hoseok, dia _trainee_ kita."

"Ya, tapi dia tidak debut selama tujuh tahun! Aku sudah bertanya kepada semua pelatih dan juga beberapa _trainee_ lama, mereka menyebutkan bahwa Seokjin terlalu pendiam. Dia nyaris tidak memiliki teman dekat sesama trainee ataupun idol dari agensi kita. Dia tidak menonjol kecuali di kelas vokal."

"Suaranya bagus?"

Hoseok mengangguk, "Ya, semua pelatih vokal memujinya."

"Bisa aku lihat rekamannya saat sedang menyanyi?"

"Untuk apa?"

Namjoon mengedikkan bahunya, "Tidak tahu, ingin saja. Mungkin aku bisa mendapat sedikit inspirasi saat mendengar suaranya."

Hoseok menaikkan sebelah alisnya tapi akhirnya dia mengangguk. "Oke, terserah kau saja."

* * *

.

* * *

Namjoon duduk di kursi kerjanya yang ada di studionya. Dia memutar rekaman Seokjin saat menyanyi di audisi untuk masuk ke dalam agensi, tujuh tahun lalu. Namjoon mengusap dagunya, dia menduga Seokjin masih berusaha lima belas tahun ketika dia memutuskan untuk bergabung ke agensi.

Bagaimana mungkin dia berada di sini dengan usia semuda itu dan parahnya dia tinggal di agensi?

Namjoon memperhatikan Seokjin yang melirik kamera dengan malu-malu sebelum kemudian dia memperkenalkan dirinya dan membungkuk pada kamera. Namjoon memperhatikan bagaimana bola mata Seokjin bergerak-gerak ekspresif, sangat terlihat kalau dia gugup dan takut.

Senyuman kecil muncul begitu saja di bibir Namjoon saat Seokjin yang gugup dalam video mengucapkan judul lagu yang akan dia nyanyikan dengan begitu terbata-bata sehingga para juri di sana tidak bisa mendengarnya.

Tapi akhirnya Seokjin membuka mulutnya dan mulai menyanyi, dan suaranya memang tidak seindah penyanyi idol saat ini. Tapi suara Seokjin sangat unik, suaranya halus dan dia bisa membuat orang terhanyut dalam suaranya.

Namjoon menghentikan video itu dan menggantinya dengan rekaman terbaru Seokjin saat bernyanyi, dan ketika akhirnya suara nyanyian Seokjin terdengar, Namjoon tahu bahwa Seokjin sudah berkembang begitu pesat. Dia berbakat, hanya saja dia terlalu pendiam, dan jika kau pendiam, kau tidak akan dilirik oleh para petinggi agensi dan kau tidak akan bisa debut.

Namjoon terus memperhatikan Seokjin bernyanyi, kemudian sebelum dia menyadari, Namjoon sudah meraih _notes_ di atas meja dan juga pensil, membuka _notes_ nya secara acak kemudian mulai menulis sesuatu di sana.

.

.

.

Namjoon selalu pulang dini hari, dia sudah terbiasa karena itu memang tuntutan pekerjaannya. Kaki Namjoon menendang sepatu yang dikenakannya kemudian menggantinya dengan sandal rumah.

Namjoon bermaksud untuk segera berjalan menuju kamarnya dan tidur namun dia tertegun saat melihat Seokjin berdiri di balkon dengan kepala terangkat ke arah langit dan kedua tangan yang mencengkram pagar pembatas erat-erat.

Kaki Namjoon bergerak menghampiri Seokjin dan ketika dia sudah semakin dekat dengan Seokjin, Namjoon menyadari bahwa Seokjin menangis.

"Tuhan.. kenapa sulit sekali?"

Namjoon bisa mendengar Seokjin berbisik pelan, kedua matanya terpejam dan airmata terus mengalir dari sana.

"Apakah memiliki mimpi menjadi penyanyi adalah hal yang terlalu mahal? Kenapa rasanya sulit sekali?" Seokjin terisak pelan dan Namjoon merasakan hatinya sakit mendengar isakan itu.

"Apa aku memang tidak bisa menjadi penyanyi? Apakah apa yang diucapkan Ayah waktu itu memang benar? Bahwa memiliki mimpi hanya akan membawa pada kesengsaraan? Bahwa seharusnya aku mengikuti apa yang mereka inginkan?"

Namjoon terdiam saat mendengar semua itu, dia tahu apa yang Seokjin sedang lakukan. Dia meratap, terdengar cengeng, tidak berguna, dan tidak penting. Tapi Seokjin melakukannya. Karena memang hanya itu hiburan yang bisa dia lakukan agar hatinya tenang. Seokjin meratap dalam kegelapan karena dia tidak ingin ada orang lain yang mendengarnya.

Terdengar sederhana, tapi itu membuat sesuatu tergerak dalam diri Namjoon karena dia seperti itu. Melihat Seokjin menangis sendirian saat ini terasa seperti Namjoon melihat dirinya di masa lalu. Sosok yang kaku dan dingin serta kaku namun hancur dan rapuh di bagian dalamnya.

Namjoon menggeser pintu balkon, dan berjalan ke balkon untuk bergabung bersama Seokjin, tapi kelihatannya Seokjin tidak menyadarinya karena suara angin memang cukup ribut saat berada di tempat tinggi seperti ini.

"Kenapa sulit sekali? Kenapa mimpi itu sangat jauh untuk digapai?"

"Kau salah," ujar Namjoon. Suara Namjoon mengejutkan Seokjin, terbukti dengan tubuhnya yang terlonjak keras dan untungnya Namjoon menangkap lengan Seokjin agar dia kembali menyeimbangkan diri.

"N-Namjoon.." bisik Seokjin, perlahan bergerak menghapus airmatanya.

"Tidak ada yang salah dari memiliki mimpi. Tidak peduli jika itu mimpi yang paling muluk sekalipun, tapi dengan adanya mimpi itu, kau memiliki sedikit semangat menjalani kehidupan di dunia nyata."

"Kau bilang mimpi hanya akan membawamu pada kesengsaraan? Kau salah. Dia akan membawamu pada kebahagiaan. Karena kau tahu, jika kau berusaha keras, maka kau bisa mencapai mimpi itu dengan tanganmu sendiri. Dan membayangkan mimpi itu akan menjadi kenyataan, akan memberikan kesenangan tersendiri untukmu."

Seokjin terdiam, airmatanya perlahan turun lagi. "Tidak ada yang akan terwujud dari mimpiku. Dia terlalu jauh untuk digapai."

"Tidak, kau salah. Dia mungkin terlihat jauh, sulit digapai walaupun kau bisa melihatnya di pelupuk matamu, tapi sebenarnya, dengan sedikit keyakinan dan usaha, kau pasti bisa meraihnya."

Namjoon menoleh ke arah Seokjin, "Tidak ada yang salah dari memiliki mimpi. Aku, awalnya tidak memiliki mimpi, aku hidup karena itulah yang harus aku lakukan, menjalani hari menjadi suatu kewajiban, bukanlah sesuatu yang harus dinikmati. Hidup ada untuk dijalani, bukan dijadikan sebagai suatu kewajiban, tapi aku menganggap hidup adalah kewajiban."

Seokjin menoleh ke arah Namjoon, pandangan matanya memang tidak mengarah ke Namjoon, tapi itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Namjoon tersenyum karena dia yakin Seokjin mendengarkannya.

"Aku tidak pernah percaya aku bisa hidup dengan mengandalkan mimpi, aku hanya belajar dan sekolah, karena memang itu yang dilakukan banyak orang. Aku berjalan di tengah keramaian walaupun isi kepalaku kosong, aku berdiri di dalam barisan karena memang itu yang harus aku lakukan. Dan kemudian aku sadar bahwa aku bisa lebih dari ini."

"Bagaimana kau menyadarinya?"

"Mudah, ini seperti memahami kenapa jantungmu berdetak. Jika kau sebegitu muaknya pada kehidupan hingga kau merasa hidupmu adalah sebuah kewajiban yang harus dijalani, maka kau harus bertanya kepada dirimu sendiri. Kenapa jantungmu masih mau berdetak untukmu yang bahkan tidak hidup?"

"Ini seperti memahami bagian terdalam dari mimpimu. Setiap orang memiliki mimpi, jauh di dasar jiwanya mereka memiliki harapan untuk sesuatu. Entah itu harapan kecil seperti keinginan untuk membeli makanan yang diinginkan hingga harapan besar untuk merubah hidupnya, setiap orang memiliki mimpinya masing-masing."

"Aku yakin akan ada banyak orang yang menganggapmu gila jika kau memasang target yang tinggi untuk dirimu sendiri, atau bahkan kau tidak memiliki apapun untuk dicapai. Tapi ini adalah hidupmu, tidak peduli seperti apa kelihatannya, ini tetaplah hidupmu yang harus kau jalani setiap detiknya. Tidak peduli apa yang mereka katakan padamu, kau harus tetap berpegang teguh pada keyakinanmu sendiri."

Namjoon memperhatikan bagaimana Seokjin mengerjap, walaupun matanya terlihat kosong, bagi Namjoon mata Seokjin tetap cantik. Dan Namjoon penasaran ingin melihat bagaimana mata itu ketika dia bisa melihat dunia.

"Mungkin memang tiak semua orang mampu menjadi superior, seperti matahari. Tapi bukan berarti semua orang tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk menjadi bulan. Bulan memang tidak superior seperti matahari, tapi dia tetap berdiri, membawa mimpinya untuk menjadi pemimpin malam hari, walaupun dia mewujudkan mimpinya dengan bantuan matahari, tapi dia tetap berdiri di sana, sama sekali tidak merasa malu untuk itu, karena mimpinya terwujud."

"Kau hanya perlu menemukan inti dari mimpimu. Mungkin dia terlihat jauh, sangat jauh hingga kau merasa kau tidak akan bisa mencapainya. Tapi jika kau terus berlari ke arahnya, tidak peduli walaupun kau terjatuh, maka kau akan sadar, bahwa kau dan mimpimu tidaklah sejauh itu."

"Impianmu adalah menjadi penyanyi, bukan? Dan saat ini kau sudah berhasil menjadi _trainee_ , itu adalah tahap dimana kau mengejar mimpimu, kau hanya perlu bergerak dan berjalan lagi untuk meraihnya. Mungkin terlihat sulit, tapi jika kau masih memiliki suaramu untuk bernyanyi, maka mimpimu bukanlah omong kosong belaka."

Seokjin mengerjap, dia memang tidak bisa melihat Namjoon dan dia menyesal kenapa dia tidak bisa melihat Namjoon.

Karena ini adalah pertama kalinya Seokjin bertemu seseorang seperti Namjoon. Mungkin jika orang lain melihatnya, maka Namjoon terlihat seperti superior, si matahari. Tapi sesungguhnya Seokjin yakin bahwa Namjoon bukanlah sosok superior. Namjoon menjelaskan itu sendiri, melalui jawabannya mengenai bulan.

Namjoon menjelaskannya sendiri, elegi dalam jiwanya. Dia tidak menunjukkannya pada banyak orang, tapi Seokjin bisa menangkap kesulitan Namjoon hanya dengan mendengarkan ceritanya, dan membayangkan bagaimana pria itu bisa melaluinya dan akhirnya berhasil menjadi sosok serupa matahari benar-benar menyadarkan Seokjin bahwa dirinya tidaklah sendirian.

Bukan hanya Seokjin yang terjebak dalam elegi yang sunyi dalam keramaian. Seokjin memang tidak bisa mengatakan apapun pada orang lain, dia tahu setiap orang memiliki masalahnya masing-masing dan Seokjin memilih untuk memendam semuanya sendirian. Mencoba menyelesaikan ratapan dalam jiwanya dengan diam, karena dia tahu setiap orang memiliki masalahnya masing-masing dan Seokjin tidak berani menambahkan masalah mereka.

 _Orang-orang itu hanya tidak mengerti._

"Aku mengerti," bisik Seokjin, dia tersenyum kecil. "Terima kasih."

"Aku senang kau tidak lagi hidup dalam keteraturan hanya karena itu yang orang lain inginkan tentangmu. Aku senang kau mau bergeser dari garis lurus itu untuk mengejar garis berkelok yang membawamu pada sesuatu yang benar-benar kau inginkan." Seokjin menarik napas dalam,

"Kau benar, sebagian besar orang hanya tidak tahu, apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Keesokkan harinya, Namjoon menemukan Seokjin sedang menyanyi. Itu adalah lagu yang sama dengan lagu yang Seokjin nyanyikan di rekaman video latihannya yang terakhir. Seokjin terlihat tersenyum bahagia sementara Bibi Lee duduk di sebelah Seokjin dan bertepuk tangan dengan gembira ketika Seokjin selesai bernyanyi.

"Suara anda sangat bagus, Tuan!" ujar Bibi Lee penuh semangat.

"Terima kasih, Bibi Lee." Seokjin berbisik malu-malu dan itu menumbuhkan senyum di bibir Namjoon.

Namjoon masih memandang mereka dalam diam namun Bibi Lee menyadari kedatangan Namjoon dan dia segera berdiri dari posisinya yang sebelumnya berada di sofa, tepat di sebelah Seokjin.

"Tuan Namjoon," sapa Bibi Lee.

Seokjin terlihat menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya dengan bingung, "Namjoon?"

"Ya, Seokjin, aku sudah pulang." Namjoon menjawab seraya mengulum senyum geli, Seokjin terlihat lucu dengan kepalanya yang bergerak-gerak bingung.

Seokjin agak tersentak mendengar Namjoon bicara padanya, "Oh, maaf."

"Bukan masalah," Namjoon berjalan masuk seraya melepas jaketnya, "Seokjin, bisa tunggu aku di studioku, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

Seokjin mengangguk pelan dan Namjoon menghilang ke dalam kamarnya.

Ketika Seokjin masuk ke dalam studio Namjoon, dia harus diantar oleh Bibi Lee karena memang diantara seluruh ruangan yang ada di apartemen besar ini, Seokjin tidak pernah berani menginjakkan kakinya untuk masuk ke sini.

Namjoon memperhatikan Seokjin yang masuk bersama Bibi Lee ke dalam studionya, dia segera menarik kursi ke hadapannya, "Duduk di sini,"

Bibi Lee membimbing Seokjin untuk duduk di hadapan Namjoon, dan Namjoon tersenyum melihat Seokjin yang terlihat gugup dan takut-takut.

"Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu," ujar Namjoon. "Bibi, kau bisa keluar. Terima kasih."

Bibi Lee mengangguk pelan dan Namjoon kembali menatap Seokjin yang terlihat gugup.

"Aku membuat sebuah lagu baru, aku ingin kau mendengarkannya." Namjoon meraih _earphone_ di atas meja dan memasangkannya ke telinga Seokjin kemudian menghubungkan _earphone_ itu ke ponselnya sendiri.

"Suaraku memang tidak sebagus itu saat bernyanyi, tapi aku tidak bisa memberikan buku berisi liriknya padamu dan memintamu melihatnya. Jadi, semoga kau suka."

Seokjin mengangguk ragu-ragu dan Namjoon memutar lagu itu dari ponselnya. Dia memperhatikan bagaimana Seokjin mendengarkan dengan tekun dan sesekali akan tersenyum, entah karena liriknya atau karena Seokjin memang menyukai lagunya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" bisik Namjoon saat Seokjin menarik salah satu _earphone_ dari telinganya.

"Aku suka, bagus sekali. Seperti _lullaby_ , tapi lebih kuat dari itu." ujar Seokjin seraya tersenyum lebar, "Apa judulnya?"

" _Moonlight Elegy_."

Seokjin mengerjap, "Oh, judulnya sedih ya. Pantas saja lagunya seperti itu."

Namjoon tertawa kecil, "Ya, benar. Lagunya sedih, dan ini.. kubuat untukmu."

"Untuk..ku?"

"Ya, kau bilang kau ingin menjadi penyanyi, maka aku membuatkan satu lagu untukmu." Namjoon meraih tangan Seokjin yang terlipat rapi di atas pangkuannya, "Ini untukmu, karena ini memang terinspirasi darimu."

"Aku yang akan mengatur semuanya, aku hanya ingin kau menyanyikannya."

Seokjin terdiam, tapi kemudian senyumnya mengembang, "Baiklah, aku mau."

Namjoon membalas senyuman Seokjin dan mengelus kepalanya, "Aku akan membantumu, mungkin tidak sampai menjadi sosok superior, tapi aku akan berada di belakangmu untuk membantumu melihat masa depan." Namjoon tersenyum lebar, senyuman yang tulus untuk Seokjin, "Aku akan berada di belakangmu. Selalu."

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **Matahari adalah si superior, penguasa.**_

 _ **Dan bulan adalah sesuatu yang berada di bawahnya.**_

 _ **Jika bisa memilih, maka aku memilih untuk menjadi bulan.**_

 _ **Karena dia, memiliki kecantikannya sendiri.**_

 _ **Kecantikan yang kelam dan indah, serta abadi.**_

 _ **Tanpa seorang pun mengetahui apa makna di balik kecantikannya**_

.

.

.

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Oke, sebenarnya sejak awal aku udah kepingin buat So Far Away versi ff (?)

Ya pokoknya buat sesuatu yang terinspirasi dari So Far Away, tapi akhirnya baru terealisasikan sekarang karena aku lagi gloomy dan dapet inspirasi tambahan dari So Far Away versi Suga, Jin, Jungkook.

Jujur, aku lagi banyak pikiran banget. Kalo kalian pikir aku nganggur selama ramadhan, kalian salah besar. Sumpah. Aku sibuk banget sampe rasanya mau leha-leha aja susah banget. Wkwk

Makanya yang niatnya mau lanjutin on-going chapter pun gak terlaksana sampe sekarang, sampe seminggu sebelum lebaran. Hahaha

Maaf ya, aku lagi gloomy, dan kalo lagi gini, aku gak ada inspirasi bikin apa-apa, apalagi buat ngelanjutin ff on-going T^T

Ini juga dibikin karena inspirasinya ada :")

Jadi ya, lanjutan ff saya ditunggu saja. Aku pasti kerjain, tapi nanti, gatau kapan, kalo inspirasinya dateng dan aku lagi nganggur aku pasti langsung bikin lanjutannya. Hehehe

.

.

Oke, ditunggu selalu tanggapannya! :*


End file.
